I Must be Dreaming
by featherdreams
Summary: A fated meeting, a fated battle, a fated ending. All dreams must come to end, because they just aren't meant to last forever.


**I Must be Dreaming  
**

**By: featherdreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, because Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Summary: **A fated meeting, a fated battle, a fated ending. All dreams must come to end, because they just aren't meant to last forever.

**One-Shot.**

**A Sesshoumaru/ Kagome Story.**

**A/N: **My first one-shot. Please tell me if you like it or not.

ooooo

Two people cannot be less likely to fall in love. But they did.

She was optimistic, generous, understanding, loveable and the most dignified person anyone can ever meet.

He was mocking, cold, unrelenting, indifferent, with eyes that penetrated into your very soul, instilling terror upon all those he glanced on.

They were never meant to meet.

She came from the opposite side of the well, living in a polluted, corrupted, noisy and technologically advanced world, with a loving family who supported her through times of crises.

He came from the past, living in a clean, free, beautiful and lonely world, with only a stony fortress, a toad, a girl and a two-headed dragon. He was brought up to hate humans, feel superior amongst crowds of humans and demons alike. His only family consisted of a half-breed, pinned to an old tree for the better part of his life. He had often wondered why his father must throw all caution to the wind, and spare his half-brother and his mother's life, while he himself got cremated alive. What happened to his emotionless mask, his icy barriers prejudiced against all races inferior to the purebloods that they were?

He was Sesshoumaru, infamous icy exterior extraordinaire. He knew nothing about sympathy for the weak and the poor and compassion for those less fortunate. He lived just for the sake of living, and blocking himself from the world.

And she was Kagome, the legendary miko who traveled across time to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel and kill the demon Naraku. She loved everyone, and hated Naraku for toying with her friends. She was a typical high school girl, pulled back by time to fulfill her mission, then leave. She lived to restore peace to the world, and to save the world from Naraku altogether.

No one can be sure when and how exactly Kagome and Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with each other. No one can be sure why fate had destined these star crossed lovers to cross paths. For they are down a path with no return.

ooooo

She likes to believe that it was the time when Sesshoumaru had taken her to the carnival when they went back to her time. He had won a life-size stuffed dog for her, and it is in her room still, a constant reminder of his promise to her, of always being there for her.

He likes to believe that it was the time when he first saw Kagome cry by the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. It was as though he was witnessing an immaculate angel crying moist tears which stayed suspended on the grass as though suspended in time like dew. In the moonlight especially, he felt the barrier in his heart breaking slightly at such a heartbreaking image.

He later found out that Kagome had officially broke all ties between her and his half-brother. Inuyasha had finally lost his mind, his maniacal expression and harsh words banning Kagome from his world and his mind forever. He had lectured Kagome in an angry voice, and all his critiscism has hit home. Sesshoumaru was not quite sure why he had felt an emotion akin to pity every time he saw her afterwards.

From then on, Sesshoumaru would keep an eye on Kagome, letting her travel across Japan by herself, yet helping her when she ran into trouble. He had soon learned that Kagome was afraid of many things, many of which included incessant fears of being eaten by something weird like a centipede.

One rainy day, Sesshoumaru had observed that Kagome had sat under the Goshinboku tree, where Inuyasha was pinned for many years, leaning against the trunk of the tree, her forehead touching her knees, with her arms around them. She seemed to be in deep thought, or resting. Regardless, he approached her with soft footsteps that cannot be heard unless one was straining their ears to listen.

When he had approached, Kagome had lifted her head from being buried between her arms. He noticed that there were red bags under her eyes, and she was drenched from head to toe. He said nothing as he helped her to her feet, extending his hand to hers, then gently pulling her off the ground.

He was in awe at how fragile she looked at the moment. She wore a pink shirt with really short sleeves, and really short blue pants. In other words, she was improperly attired under his scrutiny. He wrapped his arm around her and led her from the tree to the Bone Eater's Well.

Her small hands gripped his kimono sleeve tightly as she neared the well. He gave her a reassuring pat, and gently pushed her towards the well. She turned around, and stared at Sesshoumaru straight in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice tired and dejected. Sesshoumaru was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Would she buy the excuse of him feeling sympathy and pity for her? He was supposed to be an unfeeling creature with a heart of ice. Just when did this ice melt?

Kagome smiled, but didn't say anything. She entwined his hand in hers, and pulled him down the well with her. He didn't say anything, but was surprised at her gesture. He was enveloped in a warm blue light, and sooner than he knew it, he was years away from home.

Kagome had been a very gracious host. She had helped her blend in to his new surroundings, and the week he had spent with her in her home, in her world, was one of the happiest in his life. He had let his heart be melted by this girl by the name of Kagome unknowingly, and when he had realized it, he had vowed to himself that he would not let anything happen to Kagome.

They had returned to the past, with promises to return. They stood before the Goshinboku tree, and there, they shared their first kiss. Whatever doubt that had crossed Kagome's mind before had vanished now. All that existed during that time were him, her and their love for each other.

ooooo

That same week, Inuyasha had come, along with the party that Kagome used to travel with. They had refused to believe that Kagome had fallen in love with the Ice Prince, and had thought it an impossible fact that Sesshoumaru could feel emotions, let alone fall in love. The monk had politely asked Sesshoumaru to leave, and for Kagome to return to their group. After much discussing, he had decided to stay with her. Even if it means putting up with his half-brother.

It turns out that his half-brother wasn't that bad. He had a habit of swearing a lot, but over time Sesshoumaru had even considered him an equal. Every night he would go with Kagome, to watch over her always, and sometimes just to enjoy her company. On the first new moon of their newfound relationship, Sesshoumaru had marked her as his mate.

Weeks rolled by, and sooner than one can blink, they had found themselves a day before the huge battle. Kagome had returned home to gather everything she needed. She had told Sesshoumaru to stay here and prepare her friends for the battle tomorrow. He had given her a goodbye kiss, and there they had parted ways. But not before he had renewed his vow to protect her with his life forever, and he had vowed to defeat Naraku with her, rebuild his castle and bring her to live with him.

Kagome had vowed to do her best against Naraku, and to fulfill her mission so she can go live with him. She giggled at the prospect of her being dressed up as a Barbie doll, when it was usually her who did the dressing.

The next day came, and Kagome had returned with only a small blue bag with her. When Sesshoumaru asked what's inside, she just gave him a peck on the lips and told him that she wouldn't say until Naraku was defeated. The air was tense about the group, and even Inuyasha's usual snide remarks and Sesshoumaru's sarcasm were not enough to relieve the tension.

The battle was fairly short.

They were separated, and were left to fend for themselves. Sesshoumaru couldn't find Kagome in the midst of the mass of tentacles and miasma was clouding his vision throughout. He was knocked out by a bright white surge of purification powers engulfed the battlefield.

ooooo

When he awoke, he had found out that Naraku has been defeated. His eyes widened, and rushed to his beloved's side. She was lying on the grass, her eyes closed, looking as though she was sleeping a really deep sleep. He grasped her hand and shook it gently. He murmured in her ear, and when the group came, they had found Sesshoumaru holding Kagome's pale hand against his cheek.

He rushed to the monk and asked him why Kagome isn't waking up. The monk diverted his eye contact instantly. The demon exterminator quietly told him that Kagome had been the one to use the white purification balefire against Naraku, but one of Naraku's tentacles had managed to wrap itself around her throat and choke her to death.

Sesshoumaru looked blankly at Kagome's neck. Sure enough, a dark bruise was already forming on her neck. Sesshoumaru dropped her hand instantly. His hopes and dreams had shattered, with facing the reality that Kagome was in fact, dead, and had passed on to another world. He leaned against the tree and sat down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and laying his head between them.

The monk quietly set Kagome's small blue backpack beside him, then motioned for everyone else to leave. It was sunset by the time Sesshoumaru had lifted his head from the position. He reached for the bag, and pulled out an envelope.

The envelope enclosed a letter. It read,

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_Your test results have confirmed that you are carrying a baby inside of your womb… You are but two months pregnant. Congratulations, and best of luck to you and your baby. Please contact us if you are experiencing any medical problems. _

_Tokyo Hospital_

Sesshoumaru stared at the letter blankly. Kagome was carrying –his- child within her! However… Sesshoumaru watched as the seeds of a nearby daffodil got blown by the wind into the air. His felt as though his life was just thrown into the wind. Thus, with one last glance at his sleeping beauty, he walked away with a small tear falling down his face.

"_It's not what it seems, Not what you think, No I must be dreaming.  
It's only in my mind, Not in real life, No I must be dreaming."_

**End.**


End file.
